In recent years, there is proposed a system for notifying a malfunction to a driver and passengers in a vehicle through a voice and a display when the vehicle detects that various types of devices (for example, various types of actuators such as a steering actuator, a brake actuator, and an accelerator actuator, and external recognition devices such as a laser device and a camera) for supporting driving of a vehicle are malfunctioned.
In addition, there is proposed a technique in which a control is interrupted when the vehicle detects that a driving support system such as an adaptive cruise control (ACC) and a pre-crash safety system is malfunctioned in operation.
By the way, PTL 1 discloses a driving support device to implement a driving support, which determines a driving support type on the basis of a conflict margin time calculated according to a target and the vehicle and an estimated risk degree indicating a degree of possibility that the vehicle moves onto a predicted route in order to cause a driver of the vehicle to avoid the target of a risk in the vehicle driving in a case where the vehicle is malfunctioned, and controls one or more devices for the driving support on the basis of the determined driving support type.
In addition, PTL 2 discloses a vehicle automatic braking and steering system in which an avoidance route is determined when there is an obstacle on the route of the vehicle in order to implement an automatic avoidance unit at a maximum safety level, and a procedure for determining the avoidance route is applied one more time when there is another obstacle in the avoidance route.